Toshiro's Embarrassing Halloween
by Kitsukara
Summary: Matsumoto forces her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya to pass Halloween in the human world. One-Shot


**Toshiro's Embarrassing Halloween**

**Summary: **Matsumoto forces her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya to pass Halloween in the human world. One-Shot

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters! They belong to Tite Kubo**

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

Oh my! This will be my first one-shot! Hope this turns out to be good!

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

"Matsumoto!" yelled the short white spiky haired captain to his lieutenant. A woman with nice lightly red curled hair came through the front door of his office. She had a scared expression marked on her face.

Toshiro's P.O.V

"Yes Captain?" she said in a shaky voice, probably hopping that I wouldn't bite her head off. "I told you to finish your paper work before running off! You have responsibilities and work to do! Matsumoto, you don't have time to slack off and waste!" I snapped back. _'She never learns. I'm stuck most of the time doing her work.'_

"But Captain Hitsugaya, it's Halloween tomorrow!" my lieutenant replied to me in a sad tone. I looked at her in the eyes. She simply let out a deep sigh and sat down at her usual spot on the couch. She finally started doing her work, which I was grateful for.

**: Later that day :**

Matsumoto's P.O.V

'_Finally! I'm done all that paperwork!'_ I praised myself internally. I sorted all the paper and made a nice pile out of it. I turned around, to check on my captain. Naturally, he was still sitting at his desk with a big pile of papers, completing some work. "Captain, are we done for today?" I asked, wanting to get out of the office and as far away from the work as possible.

He finished up what he was writing on his paper before adding it to the pile. "Yes, we'll continue the rest tomorrow." he replied bluntly while getting out of his seat. Before he exited the room, I grabbed his shoulder in order to stop him. He turned around to look at me with that let-go-of-me stare. "We're not working tomorrow night, right?" I asked, with glints of hope in my voice. "No, since it's that annoying celebration they call Halloween. I don't get the point of it either. It's just a waste of time."

"Well, I've got something for you to do tomorrow, because you seem to be free!" I said excitedly. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I guess..." he said hesitantly, not sure if he should agree with what I had to make him do. A smirk was making itself to my lips. _'Victory!'_

I let go of Toshiro's shoulder and left to go my own way. It was time to make my plan work!

Once I got to my work, I picked out carefully what I was going to give him. I had a hard time deciding which one I should give him. I held out a black robe in my right hand and a red suit in my left. It took me most of the night to make my final decision, but I believed I made the right choice. I made some arrangements here and there and packed it neatly in a bag. _'Great! I can't wait for tomorrow!' _I thought on my way to bed.

**: The evening of the next day : **

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk, waiting for my lieutenant, Matsumoto. I was nervous to see what she was going to show up with, but I was obviously not showing it. A few minutes later, she walked in with a bag, a little bigger than a purse. She came up to my desk and handed me the paper bag. Following her previous actions, she said urgently "Put it on without questioning."

I peeked slightly in the bag. I couldn't quite distinguish what was in it. I left the room to go change.

I came back into the room, a few minutes later after dressing up in the horrible present she gave me. My fists balled up, and my face scrunched up out of anger. "Matsumoto!" I yelled after my idiot lieutenant.

"Oh! Come on! It's not that bad!" She said in a whiny voice. She walked over to me, fixing the accessory lying atop my head. She checked the back, fixing the fake tail. I swear the tint of the face must have been perfectly matching the one of the costume. She backed away, with both hands on her hips. A proud smile was marked on her face. "The demon costume fits you so well!" She said squealing and clasping both of her hands together._ 'Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?' _I wondered, still angry.

"Now since I got you all dressed up, let's move onto the next part to do what Halloween is all about!" Matsumoto said gleefully. She dragged me all the way to the doors leading to the human world. _'I have a feeling I'll pass a really long and embarrassing night'_

**: In the human world:**

Kids were running around, dressed up as funny looking creatures everywhere. They were running from one house to the other, racing each other to be the first to receive some tasty sweet treats. Laughter, kids yelling "Trick or Treat" and the parents talking filled the air with so much noise. It was really getting on my nerves. I looked over to my lieutenant, with murderous eyes. She simply smiled at me and handed me over an empty pillow case, in order for me to go get candy.

"I'm not doing this!" I said with blush creeping all over my face. She literally dragged me all the way to the first house. The kids were looking at us, with strange expressions. It was quite odd to see an older person dragging a small looking one to a door during Halloween. "Hey look mommy! That kid's older than me and he can't even pass Halloween without holding hands with his mom." I heard a child, around 6 years old say. I got out of Matsumoto's grasp and raised my fist yelling "I'm not a kid!" Matsumoto only snickered at this comment.

"Fine! Just leave me alone!" I said, while walking towards the first house. I just let out a blunt "Trick or Treat" at the person who opened the door, handing me candy. _'Wait a sec! I don't know many people with orange spiky hair'_ "Toshiro, is that you?" said Ichigo, while handing me candy, trying not to laugh. "It's not Toshiro! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" I said, trying to suppress the embarrassment and anger in my voice. "Yeah, yeah! Who knew the great child prodigy would be dressed up and going around trick or treating!" He then took a good laugh and continued handing over some candy to the other children. I just left, as quickly as possible.

'_This, is why I HATE Halloween'_ I thought, agreeing to never fall into my lieutenant's traps again.

* * *

><p>Yay! I think this turned out pretty well. Halloween special, baby! I made this in order to take a break from all the school work and the Halloween project I have to complete for school. (It's actually awesome. I added some great scary background music. The effects are super cool.) Writing always seems to let me relieve all the stress.<p>

I was glad I wrote this! I just love Toshiro Hitsugaya and his cuteness. xD I'm currently watching Bleach. I'm almost half-way through the series. I watched the second movie over the weekend. Oh my god! It was the best movie I ever watched! When I can remember every bit and piece of a movie by heart, it's because it was REALLY good. (Which it was)

Please R & R! This continues me to write! If you would like more stories (Either One-Shot or not), please do this! I really enjoy reading them! You guys make my day when I get one!


End file.
